Final Goodbyes
by stripeysheep
Summary: Amy and The Doctor say goodbye to each other. The Doctor has something to say. Full of Amy/Eleven fluff.


**You guys are very friendly :) I just love writing Amy/Eleven fics xD **

**Ok, so I dont know why I made this one so sad, it was just an idea. Enjoy!.. or not.. **

* * *

They stood there, near the door of the TARDIS, looking at each other.

"I guess this is goodbye then." The Doctor said, feeling nothing but hurt and upset. Amy peered up at him, staying completely still.

"I guess it is." All she wanted was for him to hug her. Amy wanted the _last time _she was going to see him to be memorable. But he just stood there, motionless. They kept their breathing even, but truth be told, either of them could burst into tears any minute.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked, with a glint of hope.

"You know I do." She replied softly, meeting his eyes. "Aunt Lillie needs me. Her family needs me. I can't just leave her like that."

The Doctor nodded. He knew she had to go. He knew she couldn't leave her dear Aunt Lillie when she had gotten a _major_ case of cancer. She wasn't Amy's real aunt of course, but she had certainly acted like one, especially when she was little.

"Maybe you could come and visit, some time in the future?" Amy suggested, but the Doctor shook his head.

"It would be too unfair for me to just come and go Amy, I couldn't do that. Besides, I'm very busy, you know that. The whole of time and space to save!" He attempted to brighten the mood, but the smile he faked dropped within seconds. That wasn't the real reason, both of them knew that. It would be too hard for him to see her and leave. The Doctor wouldn't be physically able to do it, and Amy wouldn't want him to. He had a duty, as the last Time Lord, to save as much as he could. And he wasn't going to do that caught up in the affairs of his feelings.

"Ok then." She sighed. "Bye, Doctor. I've had the time of my life being here... with you." Amy smiled, full of what felt like sorrow.

"You have been amazing, Amy Pond. Really, really amazing. You have saved Spaceships and worlds and lives, and you should be exceptionally proud of yourself." He reflected her expression. The Doctor's mouth opened, as if he was going to say something else, but it closed again. She nodded in acknowledgement, and tuned to leave.

"Wait!" The Doctor called, and Amy turned around abruptly, hoping that she would get at least her hug. But he just looked at the ground, as if trying to remember something. "I'm forgetting something."

"How do you know?" Amy asked, slightly happier that she got to spend a little longer in the TARDIS.

"Because I almost never forget something." The doctor said, pacing a bit.

"Erm..." Amy asked, confused.

"I _mean_, I hardly ever forget anything, but when I _do,_ I always know." He stopped, and ended up standing a few feet in front of Amy.

"Oh, so what is it?"

"I don't know, otherwise I wouldn't have forgotten it now, would I?" He said. Amy felt a tinge of annoyance, but mostly, she enjoyed their little banter. It was fun, and the way they had always 'worked'. "Oh, yeah! Amy..." he started, staring intently in her eyes.

"What?" She said a glint of hope in her voice.

"I made myself a promise. That I would make sure…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "That I would make sure that you knew _how much you mean to me_." He said, trying to make Amy understand what he meant.

"I know, Doctor."

"No, I mean… You're really great. Amy… you mean a hell of a lot and-"

"Doctor! I _know_." She looked at him, swallowing her tears. After a couple of seconds, Amy couldn't bare it anymore. She looked at the Doctor- who was holding his breath- and pulled him forcefully in her arms. They pulled each other in, as hard as they could, and their eyes became watery. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, and a tear rolled down her cheek. As quietly as possible, Amy whispered the one thing the Doctor never had the courage to say.

"I love you, too."

The doctor exhaled, feeling his body become overly happy, and deeply depressed at the same time. So many emotions flooded within him, but he kept his posture when Amy pulled back.

Exchanging one last week smile between them, Amy turned away, opened the door and walked towards her home without looking back. As soon as that blue door shut, she burst into tears.

And the Doctor was left there, in the TARDIS. He was standing motionless, and feeling utterly heart broken. Again.


End file.
